He's a Jock not a Jerk
by URxGORGEx
Summary: Austin and Ally meet in a football game but then again in a surprising way. Will they realise they're perfect for each other before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! Decided to do another multi chap. Dunno if I should carry on with Mackenzie Jade Skye because I only got 1 review. Please read it! PM me if you don't want me to carry on with it. I don't own anything but the plot.

Ally Dawson huffed in frustration as she got nearer and nearer to the stadium. Her school was doing a football game (English not American football!) and every student was required to visit each game. It was awfully annoying and so far, she had skipped and pretended she was ill but it was the most important game of the season.

Trinity- Ally's best friend - was on the cheerleading team so wanted her to come and watch. Trinity wasn't like the other cheerleaders. Sure, she was really pretty with her blonde hair and blue eyes but she was actually smart and funny. Ally didn't want to disappoint her so came.

She got to the school stadium and got into a stand with full view of the game and in the cheerleaders view. Trinity saw her and came over.

"You came!" she beamed happily.

Ally grinned, "wouldn't miss it for the world!"

The game started so Trinity got back into her position. She had something on her mind. Ally could tell even though she just started the school three weeks ago and only just met her.

She shrugged it off and decided to watch the game.

The game had ended and their school team had won 2 nil to the Sharks and everyone was chanting their school team name: Lions.

Ally wasn't bothered but she did notice some rather good looking players on their team. A 'Colin 11' was screaming his head off. A 'Lucifer 03' was flexing his muscles. Nice, she thought. Then one particular member of the Lions caught her eye. It was a 'Moon 17'.

He had pulled his shirt off and poured water all over his six pack and there was nothing she wanted to do more than feel if his abs were as firm as they looked. Very nice, she thought.

He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and his hazel eyes shone. He scanned the pitch looking for someone and he chucked his jersey to a lanky red head who caught it and chucked him a towel back. He rubbed it quickly over his body. She stared, in a trance.

He caught her line of vision and smirked. Not an arrogant smirk, per say, but a humorous smirk like he was laughing at her. She blushed scarlet and looked around for Trinity. She was gone. He chucked a t-shirt on.

Ally frowned and tried to call her. Her phone was off. Oh great, she thought, I came here for her and she ditched me.

'Moon' noticed her frown and came over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was meant to go home with Trinity but she left already." Ally explained. He thought for a moment, "blonde hair blue eyes?" She nodded. "She went off with Luke."

Ally bit her lip worriedly, 'Moon' controlled himself. Lip bites were a major turn on for him. "I would call my dad but he's out for the weekend." He shrugged, "I'll take you home! (AN: One Directions new album!)" She smiled, "really?" He nodded and got up, pulling her up by the hand.

They walked over to his car. He owned an awesome yellow Mustang.

"By the way, I'm Austin what's your name?" Ally smiled, testing the name on her tongue. It felt like she had been saying it all her life. "I'm Ally."

Austin chuckled, "Austin and Ally! Just sounds right, y'know what I mean?"

Ally agreed and told him where she lived.

"Really?" She nodded. "I live next door!" Austin smiled. He had learnt a lot about this beautiful girl in such a short amount of time.

She enticed him.

He walked her upto her door and smiled at her, "night Alls." He grinned and kissed her cheek. She stood there dumbfounded as he smiled and hopped next door.

She walked inside and slid down the door, touching her burning cheek. She shook her head, ridding it of any chances she'll get with him. It was too much of a fantasy even for her: the queen of daydreams.

Ally took a warm shower and changed into her pjs and fluffy dressing gown. She switched on her TV, ready for some Saturday night X Factor.

Her Blackberry rang. So much for a quiet night!

She answered it: it was Trinity.

CAPS:TRINITY. Normal:Ally.

"HEY ALLY, SORRY I COULDN'T TAKE YOU HOME TODAY. I WAS WITH LUKE AND HE ASKED ME OUT!"

Ally sighed, "it's ok! I know you've liked him for like, forever!

"YEAH, BUT,GOOD NEWS!"

"What did you do?"

"NOTHING! I JUST TOLD LUKE THAT WE WILL DOUBLE DATE!"

"You what?"

"YOU'LL LOVE HIM! HE'S TOTES YOUR TYPE!"

"Fine! What time shall I be ready by?"

"YAY, I KNEW YOU'LL AGREE SO I ALREADY TOLD LUKE THAT YOU SAID YES! HE BOOKED US A TABLE FOR SIX THIRTY SO BE READY BY THEN."

Ally okayed and put the phone down. She skipped upstairs again but suddenly realised that she never asked who she was going on a date with. She tried phoning back but it was engaged. Oh well, she'd find out later.

An hour later, she was dressed. She was wearing a red dress, cut at her mud thigh and had a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was naturally curled, ombre and lovely whilst her makeup was simple and sweet:

. /search?hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&biw=320&bih=416&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=laura+marano&oq=laura+m&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.1.1.0l4j0i3.7519.11290.0.13..1743.0j2j2j1j0j1.6.0...0.0...1ac. 4#i=42

A horn was heard outside and she rushed out and into Trinity's car. She hugged her quickly and admired her dress. It was pink and low cut from the front of the skirt part and got gradually longer from the back. It fit her figure adorably.

They reached the restaurant and Trinity dragged Ally into a booth by the window which two boys were already sitting in.

Ally was shocked.

There, sitting in the booth, was Luke wearing jeans and a white t shirt with the design of a waistcoat on it. He smiled and kissed Trinity's cheek and she blushed furiously.

Next to him-more importantly- was a boy wearing black skinnies with a chain, a dress shirt and a thin red tie around his collar which was raised fashionably. His blonde hair was slightly mussed up and his hazel eyes were wide open.

"Austin?"

"Ally?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey ! Sorry for not updating for a week but I was really ill. The good thing was no school. Bad thing, no laptop but I got my iPod back today! Good times! Hope you enjoy this and I loved reading each and every chapter thanks for all of them! Live you guys! This is the last chapter as it's a two-shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot :( Not even Superdrug!

Chapter 2:

Last Chapter:

"Austin?"

"Ally?"

Present: Ally's POV

Our friends paused and looked at each other in shock.

"You two know each other?" they said, freakily in unison.

"Yep!" We replied, popping the p's. also in unison, weird...

They smiled and said that it was even better if we were already acquainted. A cute waiter arrived and winked at me. I blushed crimson.

Austin visibly bristled and I faced him questioningly but he didn't notice. I shook my head and looked into a menu. Wonder what that was about.

Austin's POV:

I was overjoyed when Ally sat down. I was glad she was my date but then some amateur hair-flicking waiter comes and eyes her up. I'm like what the hell dude? I was here first!

I give him a cold stare but he doesn't back down. "Hi, my name is Dallas and I'll be your waiter today. What would you like, hottie?". He directs the question to Ally and looks at her like a piece of meat.

She looked rather uncomfortable so I chipped in.

"We'll quickly order then we can get on with our date," I say to her, purposely emphasising the word 'date'. He glared at Dallas. Ally silently thanked me with her eyes and I nodded and grinned lopsidedly back at her.

We ordered and I decided to start a friendly conversation.

"So, why don't we get to know each other? Lets do quick fire! I'll ask a question, you answer then I do then its your turn and we swap, yeah?"

She quickly agreed.

"Favourite colour?" I asked.

"Red"

"Yellow!"

"Favourite food?" she asked.

"Pancakes"

"Pickles!"

I made a funny face at that and she stuck her tongue out. Luke and Trinity were engaged in their own conversation about hair products. I swear that guy has more than the counter at Superdrug like honestly!

I smiled at her, "favourite hobby?"

"Composing music and writing songs," she replied and I grinned.

"Really? I love music too! I want to become a famous singer and performer."

We talked more about music and the different genres we liked. She was a really interesting girl and I would love to get to know her more.

The food came and I tucked into my steak letting out a moan of pleasure. What?! It was the best I've ever tasted! Ally was just staring at her piece of fish. It was arranged all fancy like so she wasn't sure where to eat it from first. I laughed, "if you take a picture, it'll last longer and you can eat from anywhere!"

She let out a small giggle and grinned, "good idea!" She got out her phone and took a picture of it before turning to me, "we should get a memory of this night!"

I smiled, "we should!"

She handed over her iPhone to Trinity and she told us to move closer to each other. I obeyed without a fuss. I mean, who would object to sitting close with a beautiful girl? We moved in and I put my arm around her. She leaned into my side and it felt like she was meant to be there. Like pieces of a puzzle.

There was a flash and the snap of a camera. We moved away, it was all too quick.

"Wait, one more for me yeah?" I handed my phone over to Trinity. We got into the previous position except when the camera flashed this time, I leaned over and pecked Ally's cheek quickly.

She sat there in utter amazement whilst I took my phone back. The photo was priceless. I was kissing her cheek and the blonde highlights were lighter because of the flash light on them. Her ruby red lips were parted slightly and her eyes were open wide.

I chuckled, this was my new wallpaper.

I set it and showed her the lock screen. She looked a little red.

"Ha ha Rockstar, now send me the pic!" Ally ordered looking a little flustered.

I took her phone off her and sent her the picture. I gave it back but not before noting down her number and inserting mine into her phone under the name: Austin Moon AKA Rockstar.

I smirked, she'll find it.

We finished off so me and Luke split the bill like true gentlemen, not letting the ladies pay. I dropped Ally off in my car and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before speeding off.

Ally's POV:

Wow, that night was wonderful! I loved it! It was so great and amazing and fabul-

I got cut off by the sound of my phone receiving a new text.

It was from a new contact I never realised I added into my list.

Same thing next week, yeah. See you at school darling. XxX

Austin Moon AKA Rockstar

I smiled to myself before replying.

Of course, got nothing better to do anyways. What can I say? You're the highlight of my life Rockstar! XxX

Allygator

AN: Did you like it? That was the last chapter of this two-shot. Please review!


End file.
